Six Years
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: What happens when Elliot comes back unannounced. Alex/Liv Disclaimer: I own nothing. May turn into a two parter..maybe...


Liv let out a sigh as she closed the case file on her desk. She had two more files to finish before she could go home for the weekend, but on the bright side it was only four o'clock so she'd most likely get out before six. She wanted nothing more than to go home, open up a bottle of wine and just veg out of the couch the rest of the night after putting Noah to bed. She moved the closed case file over to 'done' pile and grabbed the second to last file from the 'not done' pile on the corner of her desk. She opened up the new file and began filling in the various parts of the paper work that needed to be completed. She managed to stay focused for about fifteen minutes before her mind and eyes started to wander away from the page. Her eyes lazily scanned the content of the top of her desk, files, more files, some pens, a picture of Noah and her, and then her eyes stopped on the other picture on her desk.

She stared softly at the framed photo as it brought back the memory, just like it did every time she looked at it. It was of her and Alex when they went to the beach with everyone two years ago. Alex was lounged back on one of the beach chairs, a dripping wet Olivia was leaned over her and their lips were locked in a sweet kiss. That day had been one of the most relaxing of Liv's life. After they had actually gotten to the beach that is. They had spent almost the entire day there and the fond memories of that day with Alex and Noah came flooding back to her. She let the happiness take over as she continued to stare at the picture. It wasn't until a voice interrupted her moments later.

"What are you smiling at?" A very distinct voice asked.

She knew who it was. She knew it was him. She had worked with the man and been his partner for twelve years. So she knew it was his voice. She kept staring at the picture on her desk as she fought the urge to look at him, because if she looked up she would have to face him for the first time in six years. She would have to face the all of the feelings, the sadness, the anger, and the questions she has had for him. Six years without even saying a word, not an email, a phone call or even a fax. He had left and never even looked back. At first she didn't let it bother her, she had figured that he needed time. Time to adjust to his new life, time to work through why he left and the circumstances in which he left. But after weeks went by and she didn't hear anything she had tried calling, with no luck. She emailed him and even tried calling Kathy but none of her attempts to reach him had been answered. The last straw was three months after he left and she had driven out to his house. She would've gone soon her but Cragen had told her to give him the benefit of the doubt. But after seeing the For Sale sign staked into his lawn, she had given up.

But now here he was. Standing in the doorway of her office asking her a simple question like nothing had happened and he hadn't just disappeared for the past six years without a trace.

Olivia finally dared to look up. She met his eyes for a moment before looking him up and down, taking in his appearance. Nothing had really changed, he was still Elliot. Just an older version of Elliot with even less hair. She looked back up and met his eyes again. They were doing the same thing she had just done to him. Liv stood up from her chair and kept her shaking hands on her desk as she tried to process what was happening. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before letting it out and opening her eyes.

"Hi." Elliot said weakly, taking a step from the doorway into her office.

"Hi." Liv mimicked. Trying to regain her composure.

"How have you been?" Elliot asked, taking another step into her office.

"How have you been?" She repeated. "That's what you're gonna start with after six years?" Liv asked as she felt her anger start to rise.

"Well what do you want me to say Liv?" Elliot asked, stepping forward so he was right in front of her desk now.

"I don't know Elliot, six years Is a long time." She said, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Which is why I asked how you've been." Elliot responded.

"Why don't you start by explaining yourself." Liv said with a shout she didn't intend.

"Liv I know you're mad but-" Elliot started but was cut off.

"Mad? MAD? No Elliot! I'm furious with you. You shot a teenage girl and then you just disappeared without saying a word to me. You left, and I never saw you again. Cragen told me you put in your papers I at least expected a phone call from you! But no! I got stuck packing up your damn desk, which you never came back for by the way, and putting the box in my storage unit in case you had the decency to ever come back for the crap! Then I try calling you, and emailing you and even going out to your god-forsaken house but nothing! You left. It's been six years and I haven't heard a word from you so you're damn right I'm mad." Liv yelled, finally getting some of the tension that has been building for the past six years off her chest.

"It's only been six years. And I couldn't call. Kathy wanted to start fresh. And that meant no New York and no cops." Elliot explained lamely.

"Six years is a long time Elliot." Liv said angrily.

"Come on Liv, what has really changed in six years?" Elliot replied with a stark laugh.

"A lot." Was all Liv said.

"Like what?" Elliot challenged her.

"Where do I even start….Well we have three new detectives, Munch retired and is working for the DA now. Cragen retired and now I'm the Captain. Speaking of me, I was kidnapped and tortured for four days three years ago, which you probably saw on the news. Then basically re-kidnapped by the same guy during his trial…and oh yeah I'm married and have a son." Liv finished with a yell.

"You're married?! To who?" Elliot asked angrily.

"To me." A female voice said from behind him, startling them both.

"Alex?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Yes. She is married to me, and we have a son named Noah." Alex said with the utmost calmness to her voice, hoping she could keep her anger for the man in check for Olivia's sake.

"I thought you left?" Elliot asked, still angry.

"Well that's the difference between the two of us I guess. I came back." Alex said, staring him in the eyes.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like an eternity, all caught up in their own emotions and the things they wanted to say.

"How long have you two been married?" Elliot asked, his anger subsiding slightly after realizing that he was the one in the wrong here.

"Almost two years." Liv replied, a small smile gracing her lips at the memory of their wedding.

"Wow. I wish I could've been there." Elliot said, sitting down in on the chairs in front of Liv's desk.

"I wish you would've been there too." Liv said, sitting down in her desk chair along with Alex, who sat down in the other chair next to Elliot.

"Honey why don't I take you home right now and you Elliot you can come over tomorrow to meet Noah and you guys can talk some more when you both aren't so angry or surprised." Alex suggested, looking softly between her wife and Elliot. "How long are you in town for Elliot?" She finished.

"A week." Elliot replied simply.

"Good, then come over tomorrow at say, noon? And we'll have lunch and then I'll take Noah to the park and you guys can talk for as long as you need to." Alex said, standing up and grabbing her wife's coat from the coat rack before walking behind the desk and putting her hand on Liv's shoulder.

"That sounds good." Elliot said, standing up.

Liv stood up as well and let Alex help her into her coat before she grabbed her purse from the desk drawer and slung in on her shoulder. She grabbed Alex's hand and gripped it tightly for support as she walked around the desk and said, "I missed you Elliot."

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
